coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7633 (27th June 2011)
Plot Carla wakes up with a hangover at Frank's house. Frank reminds her of the previous evening and explains how he'd kept an eye on her. Becky insists on throwing a birthday party for Jason in the Rovers. She tells Tommy and Tyrone that she'll book a stripper as a birthday treat. Leanne and Peter thank Stella for seeing off the thug in the bookies. They insist that she and Karl come for supper. Karl's bemused as Stella never mentioned the incident. Anna's thrilled when she finds out that she can keep Faye even though she's a single parent now. She invites Gary, Izzy, Katy and Owen for tea to celebrate. Norris clocks Frank and Carla arriving for work together and assumes they're now an item. He shares his thoughts with Maria. Maria's furious. Sophie asks Carla and Frank for a donation from Underworld for the charity auction. They're impressed with her sales pitch and agree to help. Sophie's chuffed. When the brewery drayman gives Becky a hard time for messing up his schedule, she tells him to shove his beer saying she'll find another brewery. Stella's worried that Becky is running the pub into the ground. Jason's birthday party takes place in the Rovers. Becky whacks the jukebox up to full pelt and Ken sits at home seething at the noise coming through the wall. Izzy bumps into Will and finds out that Gary's been failing to pass on Will's messages. Imelda the stripper turns up at the Rovers. Ken storms round to the Rovers to complain about the noise. To his horror, Imelda dances for him. Izzy confronts Gary about failing to tell her that Will had called round. Chris shoves Frank and when he retaliates, Chris accidentally falls into Imelda's minder. Soon a fight breaks out. Steve arrives back from Brighton to a full-scale brawl. As he steps out of his taxi a bar stool is thrown through the Rovers' window. Steve's horrified. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Karl Munro - John Michie *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson Guest cast *Drayman - Ian Burfield *Will - Chris Brazier *Rocky - Everal A. Walsh *Imelda - Charlene Shaw Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *28 Grayling Street - Living room, kitchen and exterior *40 Stanley Drive, Didsbury - Living room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Becky organises a birthday party for Jason in the Rovers, but struggles to quell the commotion when a brawl breaks out; and Maria is horrified to hear gossip about Carla and Frank. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,750,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2011 episodes